Getting Caught
by deliabusbgay
Summary: SERIES OF ONE SHOTS. Patsy and Delia flirt with disaster as well as each other, doing things rather unsuitable considering they live a convent… and more than once, they get caught.
1. Stolen Kisses

Delia had forgotten how many times they'd stolen kisses. But each time they did filled her with the upmost joy. It was a dangerous game to play, especially in public. But that didn't make kisses within the walls of the convent any more safe - they had avoided detection by everyone and were getting rather good at hiding their affections.

Patsy was always a stickler for being careful, always keeping one eye open, ears pricked for the slightest indication of unwanted company. Whilst this annoyed Delia slightly she knew it was necessary - they dare not risk discovery. Although there was something inherently exciting about being secretive, sometimes the novelty wore thin and frustration outweighed excitement.

After a particularly gruelling shift Patsy had returned to Nonatus to find a pyjama clad Delia waiting for her in the kitchenette. The sight of her girlfriend waiting up for her was enough to fill her body with an enormous warmth and set her stomach flipping.

Delia sidled towards her shyly.

"Everyone's gone to bed. But I wanted to wait for you." She winked.

Patsy returned the smile but could not disguise the yawn that fought its way out her mouth.

Delia wrapped her arms around her, holding her close, sharing her warmth.

"Long day?" She inquired, face half buried in ginger locks.

"Dreadfully." Patsy exhaled as she played with a stray wisp of Delia's hair, wrapping it around her finger gently.

Delia's hand stroked the back of her neck gently and Patsy subconsciously glanced around the empty room checking they were alone.

"Nobody's here Pats…" Delia sighed.

Her hand moved gently from Patsy's neck down to the small of her back, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Her other hand began to make its way down further over Patsy's waistline. The contact, even through clothing made Patsy swallow a small gasp. It had been days since they had been physically close - their shift patterns had made sure of that. It was times like this she ached to feel Delia's skin against her own.

Delia stared unblinkingly into her eyes, the corners of her mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

"God I've missed you Deels."

Delia leaned forward and pressed her lips gently on Patsy's. Patsy's eyes fluttered shut at the contact as she began to lose herself in their kiss. Slowly opening her mouth to allow Delia's tongue access. As their tongues battled for dominance, Delia stifled a small moan and brought her hands up to cup Patsy's cheeks, stroking her softly. The lack of contact became evident as the kiss became more and more hungry and urgent. Delia pushed Patsy against the countertop and bit bottom lip gently causing Patsy's knees to buckle slightly.

Patsy tasted of sweetness, cigarettes and lipstick. There was no other taste in the world like this Delia thought, dragging her tongue over her bottom lip and down to her neck. As she peppered kisses downwards Patsy's head snapped back as she drew a ragged breath.

"Deels - "

"Mmmhmm?" came the muffled reply.

"We should stop."

But the resolve in her voice was shaky and Delia did not slow her advances. Her lips found Patsy's once more as she kissed her hard, one hand now riding up the midwife's uniform.

"Oh gosh!"

They jumped apart. A very startled Trixie was standing in the door way with an empty water jug that looked as if it might just end up on the floor with her surprise.

"Trixie!" Patsy straightened her uniform but it was too late. The damage was done. All the colour had drained from her face as she looked at her friend.

Delia was frozen to the ground, a look of sheer terror on her face. This was her fault, she had ignored Patsy's warning.

Patsy was shaking as she searched Trixie's face for any sign of a reaction.

"For goodness sake you two, at least lock the door next time." She said blithely.

Both Patsy and Delia's mouths fell open.

"And maybe don't do that in the kitchen, a nun might walk in!"

Just then Sister Winifred appeared and began rattling off some talk of how convenient it was to all be in the kitchen at this hour and maybe they should all partake in a midnight feast.

Patsy and Delia stared at each other. What on earth had just happened?

After they managed to convince the Sister to leave claiming they were a bit too tired for a midnight snack thank you, Trixie sidled over to the couple.

"How long-" Patsy began.

"Oh ages. You're not exactly … unobvious." Trixie giggled.

Patsy looked at her questioningly.

"I mean, the way you two look at each other at mealtimes, you and your "card games" Patsy - I may be blonde but I'm not stupid girls."

"You won't… tell anyone?" Delia asked tentatively.

"Of course not! I think it's positively splendid and you two obviously make each other so happy!" She smiled warmly.

"How long have you known?" Patsy's voice was rather horse as she tried desperately to wrap her head around the situation.

"Since Phyllis and the room rearrangements. But I suspected for a long time before then to be honest." Trixie looked thoughtfully.

Patsy opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. Their secret had been laid bare, just like that - but then how long could they have kept everything quiet, she knew how they looked at each other, it was only a matter of time before someone was going to suspect. But there was no way to explain away the position Trixie had discovered them in - and what if it hadn't been her.

Delia must have almost sensed her mind racing as she moved closer to her, reaching for her hand. Patsy flinched away but realised with a heavy sigh there was no point.

Trixie smiled sadly at her friend's entwined hands.

"Does anyone else know?" Delia asked bluntly.

"No. At least I haven't told anyone of that's what you're inferring." Trixie said.

Patsy visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Said Trixie brightly. "Sleep well you two!" She winked and skipped off back up the stairs.

They looked at each other. So much for being careful.


	2. The Photograph

Delia dragged her heavy, weary feet up the stairs of Nonatas house. It had been a long shift, her patient had barely made it through the night and after a fourteen hour labour the baby had been born a sickly shade of blue with the cord wrapped around its neck. Thankfully the child and the mother were alive and were whisked off to the London leaving Delia behind to clear up.

While she was now practised enough in midwifery to know the drill births like these did not become any easier. She longed for her scarlet haired companion but with a pang realised she was still on call and would likely be gone for the rest of the night.

She stripped out of her uniform carefully removing the bloodstained garments and placing them in the laundry basket. It was unlikely they would be able to be reused and would probably have to be burned. She scrubbed the grime and blood from her hands, watching the dirty water exit the plughole of the Belfast sink.

Padding softly along the corridor to her room she closed the door silently. It smelt of Patsy and of home. Half tempted to collapse there and then onto her lover's bed she caught herself. Delia grabbed her lilac pyjamas and eased into them, wincing slightly as her tired muscles complained.

Deciding to opt for her own bed she shuffled under the warm covers pulling them up towards her chin and drawing a huge sigh. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Patsy and tell her all about her day. She wanted Patsy to run her fingers through her hair and whisper in her ear, tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted to feel Patsy's warmth, her security, her lips hot on her skin…

Delia smiled contentedly at the thought. Only last weekend they had enjoyed a particularly blissful evening together whilst the others had been out. She found herself reliving the stolen moments and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Where Patsy's skill originated from she'd never know. She'd never dared ask either, fearing some rather horrific stories of Catholic boarding school which would inevitably make her rather jealous. But there was nothing on earth that could make Delia feel the way Patsy could. She was attuned to the slightest sound, the briefest movement, the lightest touch. Everything Patsy did drove her wild. And Patsy knew it. She would tease her relentlessly but Delia loved it. She loved the darker side of Patsy, the one nobody else got to see. The side that lost control and fought back moans of pleasure against the pillows. This side was Delia's alone to witness.

The thought of Patsy in the throws of passion made Delia flush slightly. She was growing more and more aware of the warm sensation between her legs but did nothing to quench it. Rolling over onto her side she attempted to shake the thoughts from her mind. She was tired, it had been a long day and all she really needed was to fall asleep. Her eyes fluttered to the book on her nightstand. A boring textbook on the subject of breech births that Barbara had leant her. But Delia didn't use it for studying.

Groaning in defeat she reached over to the book and rifled through the pages until something fell out onto the duvet. It was a photograph. Taken a few months back and developed far away so nobody would recognise the subject. Delia ran her fingers over the image, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the day it was taken.

It was a portrait of Patsy. But not the same as the one she kept in her photo album. It featured the redhead perched on her bed in a rather provocative pose, hands propping her up, head slightly tilted to one side and a seductive grin on her face. It hadn't taken much convincing on her part (much to Delia's surprise) to get Patsy to agree. "Only if I get one of you too." She'd said with a smirk. They agreed a fully naked picture would be too risky so suspenders and underwear had had to do. Not that Delia minded as her eyes roamed hungrily over the photograph. Patsy was beautiful, with or without clothes on. Her broad shoulders and accentuated collarbones, small yet perfectly proportioned breasts and a slender waist drove Delia wild with desire.

She felt herself flush again but this time did not fight the sensation of heat pooling in her groin. Grasping the photograph in one hand, her other snaked its way down, under the waistline of her pyjama trousers and into a surprising amount of slick wetness. Her eyes widened in brief surprise. She didn't realise just how much the photograph would be effective.

Slowly she began moving her fingers, imagining them to belong to the red haired midwife. Delia bit back a moan as a familiar warm sensation began to build inside of her. The photograph was no longer necessary and she discarded it onto the bedside table. Her breathing began to quicken as did the movements of her fingers. The material of her duvet shifting above the rapid movements of her hand. Her eyes closed and breaths came in short pants as she felt herself climb and climb. She flung one arm across her face and over her mouth in an attempt to quieten her moans as her eyes snapped shut. She was close.

"Delia?" A soft voice registered in her fuzzy brain.

Gasping her eyes flew open as she shot up in bed. Patsy was standing, watching her with interest, a lopsided smile on her face.

"Oh cripes." Said Delia.

Patsy's eyes went from Delia's to the nightstand and the photograph.

"Caught you at a bad time?" She giggled.

Delia groaned and flopped backwards, her hands covering her face. She could feel her skin burning, no longer in arousal but in sheer embarrassment.

There was a creak in the floorboards as Patsy removed her coat and knelt down next to Delia's bed. She reached out gently and removed her hands from her face.

"Don't worry, we all do it Deels." She said kindly.

Delia couldn't look her girlfriend in the eye and stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling. Patsy reached out and stroked a few strands of hair from the brunette's sweaty forehead.

"I thought you weren't coming back until morning." Delia admitted.

Patsy leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Delia was hesitant but responded.

"You looked beautiful." Patsy whispered between kisses.

Delia smiled sheepishly. "Well, nothing compares to the real thing I have to say."

The kiss began to deepen and Delia felt Patsy lift the corner of the duvet off the bed as cold air invaded her warmth. She grumbled slightly at the intrusion but stopped when she felt Patsy's hand on her bare stomach. Their eyes met and Delia could see the want as Patsy spoke in a rather husky voice.

"Show me?"

Delia looked confused.

Patsy leaned in and whispered in her ear, her voice thick with desire.

"Show me what you like."

Delia grasped Patsy's hand in her own and dipped under the waistband of her pyjamas once again. Their lips met in another searing kiss, but Patsy pulled back, her eyes travelling downwards. Her hand covered the younger woman's as she moved against herself. Not applying any pressure or guidance, just following its movements with intrigue. Delia could feel herself building fast, but she wanted to prolong this, for Patsy more than anything.

A small moan left Delia's lips and she screwed her eyes tight shut. Her hand moving more and more quickly now, the sensation of Patsy's closeness driving her wild.

"Pats…" she panted.

"I'm here."

"Help me."

She groaned as she felt Patsy's long fingers enter her slowly. Her own fingers now circling fast she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Patsy was kissing and nibbling her neck, finding the sweet spot next to her pulse point. Delia's hips began to buck and Patsy pushed in deeper, curling her fingers to the exact spot she knew would push the brunette over the edge.

White hot light exploded behind Delia's eyes as she let out a muffled scream into her pillow. Their fingers kept up their movements but the motions began to still as Patsy kissed up her jawline and her cheek. As she began to settle Patsy removed her hand. She climbed into the bed next to Delia and held onto her lover as she recovered from her high.

Once Delia's breathing had evened out her sleepy eyelids fluttered open.

"Wow." Was all she could muster.

Patsy nuzzled her neck, pulling her in and taking up her default position of big spoon.

"You really are beautiful Deels." She murmured into her lover's pyjamas. "Even if you do start without me sometimes."


End file.
